A high sugar (approximately equal to 40%) diet or coumadin (3 alpha -acetylbenzyl 4 hydroxy coumarin) added to the ration causes a vitamin K deficiency and resulting in both a hemorrhagic syndrome and granulomatous lesions in the left atrium. The mechanism by which the high sugar ration causes a vitamin K deficiency is being studied. Another important question being investigated is how the vitamin K deficiency results in the lesions in the heart. Biochemical studies will include study of altered proteins in the clotting process. Histopathologic and histochemical studies will be used to study the nature of the cardiac lesions. Also to be studied is the mechanism by which certain antibiotics prevent the occurrence of cardiac lesions but not the hemorrhagic syndrome.